


The Amazing Discovery

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cute, M/M, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, lee!virgil, ler!logan, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Logan is hanging out with the teeny Virgil in his palm, and shows the side a pillow feather he found. Virgil ends up LOVING it, and discovers the super fun aspects of it!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	The Amazing Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This one was requested by @agarus-fallen-lershal!
> 
> ...I will warn that this fanfic is a little short, tho. Because I couldn't wait to upload this fanfic (And because I already wrote for day 24 at the beginning of the month),
> 
> Here is Tickletober day 25: New Discovery

Logan was sitting at his desk on his laptop, typing up something. The typing was going really well for the most part, but his eyes had started to get tired bit by bit. So, Logan took a break and leaned back in his chair. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes free of tired tears. His eyes have been watery for at least 15 minutes and it was starting to affect his concentration and vision. So taking a break and rubbing away the tears seemed to help his eyes out at least a little bit. 

Soon though, there was shifting and ruffling in Logan’s pocket. Logan looked down inside and pocket and smiled as a tiny head popped out from inside. The tiny head belonged to Virgil: the most anxious side, and the tiniest for that matter. Virgil’s hood flopped off his head as he stretched his arms out of the pocket and let out a tiny, high-pitched yawn. 

“Good morning Virgil.” Logan greeted, patting his head with his finger. Virgil smiled and knelt down a little at the head pats, before jumping up and grabbing onto the finger with both his hands. Logan giggled and quickly brought his free left hand over so he could sit on it. 

Virgil sat down on his palm in criss cross applesauce, and shook his hair out. There were bits of black lint stuck in his hair from the pocket, which shook out of Virgil’s hair and left little black bits of lint on Logan’s palm. Feeling bad for leaving a mess on Logan, Virgil summoned himself a tiny fan brush with a broken handle that made the handle short enough for him. With the fan brush, Virgil quickly swept up the black lint bits and swept it off his palm. When he was done, Virgil dropped the fan brush onto Logan’s desk and sat back down with a big smile. 

“Thank you, Virgil.” Logan said with a smile. Virgil nodded his head and stood back up before flapping his hands around and running in circles on his palm. Usually, this would mean he’s either energetic, or growing bored. So, Logan looked around for something to give the tiny human that would keep him entertained. 

As he looked around, one little thing caught his eye: a little white feather that had fallen out of a pillow earlier today. Logan picked it up and looked at it, before holding it up to Virgil. “Look what I found earlier!” Logan told him, holding the feather up to him. Virgil’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the look of the feather! It was BIG! It was a little taller than him! Virgil held out his hands and did the grabby hands to tell Logan ‘I want it!’. Logan nodded and handed him the feather. 

Virgil looked at the feather and placed it onto Logan’s palm. He laid himself down and snuggled into it, and giggled as the bits of white fluff tickled his neck. Logan smiled at the cute little side and watched him wave the feather around. 

“Fluffy, huh?” Logan said to him. 

Virgil nodded and took one last look at the feather before throwing it to see it fall. Virgil kneeled on his hands and knees and held onto the side of Logan’s palm while he watched the feather float down. As the pretty feather floated slowly down to the ground, Virgil let out a curious “oooooooh” sound. Logan chuckled to himself and caught the feather with his right hand. 

Pushing it up and pinching it with his index finger and thumb, Logan brought it back up to Virgil. “Wanna see something fun that I can do with it?” Logan asked. Virgil nodded his head and sat back in criss cross applesauce to watch. Logan brought the feather closer and closer to Virgil...When it touched down on his neck, Logan fluttered it a little. “Eeeek!” Virgil squeaked, giggling and kitty fighting the feather. 

“Ticklish, isn’t it?” Logan teased as he tickled under Virgil’s chin. Virgil nodded his head and surprisingly managed to keep his chin up despite being tickled on that spot. Logan noted that feat. “You know where this would really tickle?” Logan asked him. 

Virgil looked up at Logan, nodded his head with a smile and lifted up his shirt. Logan giggled at this reaction. “Yeah, that’s definitely a ticklish spot!” Logan replied as he fluttered the feather on Virgil’s tiny belly. Virgil let out a mouse-pitched squeak and started kicking his tiny legs against Logan’s palm. Despite being tickled on the belly, Virgil managed to keep his shirt up relatively easily. The tickling didn’t seem to hinder his strength whatsoever! 

“Fascinating...You are really good at not covering up a tickle spot! Not a lot of people can do that.” Logan told him. Virgil let go of his shirt to clap his hands out of appreciation for the compliment. The little side felt so proud of himself for such a tiny achievement! 

Logan snuck the feather under the loose t-shirt and fluttered it left and right. Virgil squeaked yet again, and actually started laughing this time! Virgil was tightening his fists up against his chest and was kicking his feet nonstop from the ticklish adrenaline rush. “Tickle tickle tickle, Virgey! Does Virgey like de tickles? Does Virgey like de tickle tickle tickles?” Logan teased. Virgil nodded his head up and down as he started hugging himself with his arms in an X on his chest. His belly was left completely free and open for the tickling, just how the tiny side wanted it! And tickles, Logan happily gave him. 

Logan started to move the feather up and down, rather than left and right. This made Virgil’s eyes widen for a moment and his laughs heighten. Everytime the feather would tickle his abs and lower ribs, Virgil’s laughter would go up a few notes in pitch! The tiny side’s voice was already somewhat higher-pitched (thanks to his tiny stature) but the tickling of his abs and ribs just upped this pitch even more for the tiny dude! 

“Listen to that adorable sound! You have such an adorable giggle!” Logan told him proudly. 

Even though his kicking and giggling continued, Virgil shook his head at the nerd’s claims. “No? Are you denying how cute you are?” Logan asked him. The truth is, Virgil will always do this. He has been denying his adorable temperament for the longest time, most likely even before he met the tiny being! And everytime Virgil would deny being cute, Logan would do this: 

“Don’t make me bring out Bat Bean…” Logan warned with a smirk. Virgil giggled and stuck his tongue out at him. That was just enough to tip the man over the edge. 

Logan let go of the feather and kept it under Virgil’s shirt while he walked up to Virgil’s doll house and grabbed a tiny black crocheted bat stuffy. It was exactly as described, and it even had a tiny red heart sewn onto it! It was Virgil’s favourite stuffy, and Virgil LOVED seeing Logan bring it to life! 

Logan waddled the bat towards him. “Hello! Virgil!” Logan greeted, with the bat’s infamous high-pitched voice. “Do you remember me? It’s Bat Bean! Your Faaavorite bat!” Logan continued, bringing the bat closer to Virgil. Virgil giggled at the bat as he removed the feather from his belly. “Ooooh! What a pretty feather!” He reacted, flapping the bat’s wings. “Is it yours?” he whispered the question. 

Virgil giggled and shook his head no. “Ihihit’s Logan’s!” Virgil replied, pointing to him. Logan paused his acting part for a moment as he fell in love with Virgil’s adorable voice. It was such a tiny voice! He always melted at the sound of Virgil’s voice. It was super hard NOT to!

“I was using my very strong bat ears, and I heard some not true things!” The bat told him. “Did you say you were not cute again?” The bat asked. 

Virgil fell into a big giggle fit and nodded his head. Logan couldn’t help himself as he let out an unscripted chuckle. The tiny side was CLEARLY hungry for tickles! 

“Oh NO! That’s terrible!” The bat gasped. Suddenly, the bat lifted one wing up to show an idea clicking into its yarned head. “Nothing a little tickling can’t fix!” the bat declared as he stood up. 

Logan made a small inhale sound, and started nuzzling the bat’s face into Virgil’s neck while making nuzzling sounds. “Om nom nom nom nom! Om nom nom nom nom nom nom nom! Mmm! It’s been awhile since I’ve slurped up ataste of your blood!” The bat declared before nuzzling its face back into Virgil's neck for some more tickly nibbling. Virgil’s giggles grew all bubbly and jumpy from both the teases and the nibbles. Bat Bean was ALWAYS the best at nibbles! And the best part? His bat teeth didn’t hurt! Bat Bean always gave him soft nibbles that were more fluffy than bitey. 

Logan brought the bat away from Virgil’s neck and flapped the bar’s wings. “Wow! So giggly! Logan was right! You really ARE a cutie!” Bat Bean told him. 

Virgil giggled and shook his head yet again. He didn’t want to believe he was cute! He also didn’t want the nibble-nibbles to stop anytime soon. He wanted the nibbles to keep going and going! He loved nibbles, and he could do anything to have nibbles all the time! Logan gasped and sent him a playful frowny face. Logan brought his voice down low to make the tiny side laugh. “You DARE deny your hidden charm?! I could have you BEHEADED for such accusations!” Logan warned him in his deep superhero narrator voice. 

Virgil just bursted out laughing and rolled all over Logan’s palm. The teeny anxious side looked like he was gonna die of laughter from hearing such a voice! It was the funniest voice he had ever heard in his LIFE! “Again!” Virgil ordered excitedly. 

“Again?! AGAIN?! You’ve denied the truth for much too long, Virgil! You are a cute little emo and NO ONE will ever tell me otherwise! Not even the emo himself…” Logan added in his narrator voice. 

Virgil rolled all over Logan’s palm, just cackling up a storm! It was like one of the funniest men, Charlie Chaplin, was speaking his lines for the very first time at the movie theatre! The voice was way too funny for him to comprehend! Meanwhile, Logan couldn’t help but giggle at Virgil’s endless laughter. He couldn’t quite understand just why the voice was so funny. It was like watching a baby cackle happily at a ripping piece of paper! It was not really meant to be funny, but the baby was cackling nonetheless! And nothing could stop either one of them from cackling! 

So, Logan waited patiently for Virgil to calm down. It took a few minutes, but Virgil did manage to calm down. “You okay, Virgil?” Logan asked. 

Virgil stood right back up and grabbed onto Logan’s thumb. “Again! Again again again!” Virgil shouted, hugging Logan’s thumb. 

Logan shook his head with a giggle. “Aren’t you tired from all that laughter?” Logan asked him. Virgil lifted his chin up proudly and shook his head. “MM mm.” He hummed no. 

“Wow! Is that so?!” Logan dramatically reacted. Virgil nodded his head excitedly. 

“Hmm...since you're not quite tired yet…” Logan thought for a moment. Suddenly, Logan switched back to his narrator voice. “Perhaps some more TICKLES are in order!” He declared in the deep voice before skittering his finger all over Virgil’s tiny belly. 

“HahahAHAHAHAHAHA! LOHOHOHOHO!” Virgil laughed happily. 

“Yes, my dear metal man?” Logan replied in his deep narrator voice. 

“BAHAHAHAHAT BEHEHEHEHEAN!” Virgil shouted. 

“Oooooh! You want your precious bat bean?” Narrator Logan specified. 

Virgil nodded his head and stretched his arms out while doing the grabby hands. Logan happily handed the tiny bat to Virgil before resuming his tickle attack on Virgil’s belly. “YAHAHAHAHAYYYYYYY!” Virgil laughed and squirmed around with his bat in his hand and a smile on his face. 

Logan giggled and laughed at the adorable boy. The side’s belly had the tiniest little belly button you’d ever seen! In an attempt to tickle Virgil’s belly button, Logan grabbed a super thin paintbrush from his collection of supplies and started dipping and swirling the teeny paintbrush inside his belly button. 

Virgil squawked and suddenly rolled onto his stomach! ...Well, that was unexpected. Confused, Logan chose to put the paintbrush down, pick up the feather again and push it down Virgil’s back. Almost immediately, Virgil bursted into cackles! His fists started pounding against Logan’s palms while he kicked his feet all over the place. 

Logan stared at Virgil in awe. VIRGIL’S BACK IS TICKLISH?! He couldn’t believe it! Out of all the ticklish spots...his BACK was one of the worst?! 

Logan soon stopped tickling Virgil and gave him a break. Virgil’s cackles slowly softened into giggles as his body went somewhat limp. His breathing was slowing down bit by bit as he rolled himself back onto his back. “You okay, Virgil?” Logan asked. 

Virgil giggled some more and gave him a thumbs up while he grabbed Bat Bean. Logan, happy to see him getting better, gave Virgil a belly rub with his index finger to relax him. Virgil’s giggles slowly faded and his body started to melt at the calming touch. “How about a really warm heated donut?” Logan offered. 

Virgil gasped, sat up and nodded his head excitedly. With permission from the tiny side, Logan grabbed a tiny fabric donut with pink icing and sprinkles, and threw it into the microwave for 40 seconds. After the 40 seconds were over, Logan removed the donut heating pad from the microwave and lightly placed it onto his palm. Almost immediately, Virgil belly flopped onto the donut heating pad and snuggled into it. 

It was SO WARM! SO BIG! SO SNOOOOOGGALEEE! 

Virgil snuggled further into the donut heating pad and started to relax himself on the donut. The bottom of his legs were dangling off the donut, while the rest of his body was all snuggly on the side of the donut. Carefully and slowly, Logan placed the back of his hand down onto the desk. While Virgil relaxed further into the donut heating pad, Logan gently picked up the donut, set it down onto the desk and moved his hand away. 

With Logan’s hand completely free and Virgil falling asleep on the heating pad, Logan gently moved Virgil’s bangs away and placed a light sheet on top of Virgil’s body. 

Virgil made one last slight arm movement before falling into a deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
